prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC23
is the 23rd episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, the 20th episode of Glitter Force, and also the 412th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In this episode, the girls and Pop battle the Bad End Kingdom villains to save Candy and stop Pierrot's revival. The English title is "Into the Shadow Realm!". Synopsis The Cures depart for Bad End Kingdom and are confronted by the stronger Bad End Trio. Overwhelmed, the Cures keep faith in each other and overcome the hardships set before them. But when Emperor Pierrot is revived, will their power be enough to stop him? Summary The girls travel to the Bad End Kingdom with the help of Pop, who is transformed into a large bird. They land near a castle, where Wolfrun, Akaoni, and Majorina are waiting for them. As they point out where Candy is being kept, the girls transform into Pretty Cure. Cure Happy goes to rescue Candy while the others take care of the Bad End Generals. Happy moves forward as Sunny takes on Wolfrun, Peace goes against Akaoni, and March fights Majorina. Joker tries to stop Happy, but Beauty and Pop keep him busy. The four villains chant the Bad End spell, making them stronger. Additionally, Majorina uses a magic spell to make herself younger. The Cures struggle to fight against their enemies, but the Bad End Generals overwhelm them. Nonetheless, they refuse to give up. Happy continues running for Candy but has difficulty as the ground begins to shift and become steep. She almost falls into a pit of lava, but due to her running speed she is able to leap over it. But this is unable to get her far enough, so she uses Happy Shower as leverage to help her across. After getting back onto solid ground, she spots the Decor Décor, which turns into a yellow-nosed Akanbe and smashes her into the ground. As this goes on, the others are also losing and fall to the ground. Badly injured, they appear to be defeated. But with their willpower, they prove to be so strong that they gain a sudden adrenaline charge and they fight harder than before. With this new rush of power, the Cures give all they have and defeat the generals. Happy rescues Candy, and they quickly grab the Decor Décor and make their escape. Happy and Candy are reunited with the rest of the Cures, but when they place the last Cure Decor in the box, nothing happens. Suddenly, Pierrot rises from the lava and prepares to fire a cannon of Bad Energy powerful enough to destroy the whole planet. Pop turns into a bird again and escapes with Candy, and Pretty Cure tries to use Rainbow Healing on Pierrot. However, Pierrot shoots his partially-charged beam at them, knocking them out. After they hit the ground, they are still determined to defeat Pierrot and save the world. This determination causes the Decor Décor to shine brightly on them and they hear the Royale Queen's voice. She tells them not to give up, as they have a new power. She then gives them their new powers, the Princess Candles and the Princess Cure Decors, which enable the Cures to transform into Princess Form and use Rainbow Burst for the first time. The new attack quickly defeats Pierrot. However, Pierrot isn't dead; rather, he has reverted into a spiky egg. With the fight finished, the Cures stand together happily, reunited with Candy and Pop. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy *Pop Villains *Joker *Wolfrun *Akaoni *Majorina *Pierrot *Akanbe Secondary Characters * Royale Queen (voice only) Major Events *The Cures gain Princess Form and their Princess Candles for the first time. *The yellow-nosed Akanbe is shown for the first time. *Wolfurun, Akaoni, and Majorina show their ultimate forms for the first time. *Royale Queen speaks to Pretty Cure for the first time. *The Cures perform Rainbow Burst for the first time. *Pierrot is revived, but defeated by Pretty Cure. *This episode is the last episode of season 1 of Glitter Force. Trivia *This episode is a lot like episode 26 of Futari wa Pretty Cure. Both episodes take place roughly halfway through their respective series. Both episodes feature the heroines traveling from the "good" magical world (Garden of Light, Märchenland) to the "bad" one (Dotsuku Zone, Bad End Kingdom) to recover something that was taken from them (the Prism Stones, Candy and the Cure Decors), suffering a crushing defeat at the hands of the main villain (Evil King, Pierrot), then making a comeback with never-before-seen power (the Queen's power, Princess Form) and winning a decisive victory, apparently ending with the main villain and his underlings wiped out and the series plot resolved. In both cases, the next episode will reveal that things aren't quite as over as they appeared to be. *Like the previous episode, Cure Happy uses her attack twice, even though the attack is only supposed to be able to be used once per transformation. Edits in Glitter Force * A shot of Majorina's breasts is removed. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes